


Mystic Messenger Oneshots

by quinxsaiko



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Anime, F/M, M/M, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinxsaiko/pseuds/quinxsaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories depicting scenes with characters from the app ‘Mystic Messenger'. I'm open to suggestions and appreciate feedback, so leave a comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystic Messenger Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment as it will motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Suggestions would be highly appreciated, too.

**〈 707 is hopelessly in love with you, realises how deep his feelings are, gets drunk due to you not reciprocating them, and decides to give you a call. 〉**

 

**21:02**

His hands shake as he hastily types in your number, it being one he knows off by heart now. He always contemplates calling you, but never has the courage to. Despite this, he still replays the sound of your voice over and over in his head from the first time he called. If someone were to ask what his favourite song was, you would first come to mind because no melody can compare to the shivers your words send down his spine.

It's stupid, he thinks. Your mind is devoid of thoughts of him, and he spends every second of his day trying to distract himself from you. You're all he ever thinks about recently. Even when he's hacking, “I wonder if [Y/N] would be impressed if she saw me at this moment?” is all that comes to mind.

The glee that arises alongside images of you vanishes at the realisation of how pathetic he truly is. He concludes that he has sunk to the level of Zen's fans, but he doesn't mind. It's you, after all, and nothing matters as long as you remain safe and alive. That's another reason why he'd have no chance with you — he'd jeopardise your safety, and that's something he'd never forgive himself for.

**22:36**

Even the great 707 is made vulnerable by the thought of falling. In any situation, falling only results in harm. Pain is a thing that he's grown tired of, but he is willing to make an exception for you. He knows your relationship won't be a happy one, as he will only put you in danger. You deserve better than him, and he's aware that you probably already know this.

After all, you're in love with someone else. Of course, in a chat consisting of 707, Zen, Jumin, Yoosung and Jaehee, he'd be at the bottom of the list concerning your possible love interests. Hell, even Elizabeth 3rd would be above him. He's too weird for your taste — too _happy_ all of the time. It's a shame he's truly the opposite, but that side of him wouldn't be able to make you laugh now, would it?

And your laugh... He adores it. Even after cracking a joke that he's proud of, he is left amazed and breathless by you. The thought of hearing your laugh again almost causes him to press the call button, but he picks up a bottle instead.

**23:** **19**

Beer bottles are scattered around his carpeted floor; tired eyes glaring at a computer screen so bright that it causes him to blink rapidly. His movements are sloppy and unsophisticated, yet he isn't willing to become motionless. Those simple actions are what he fixates on, so that you do not plague his consciousness once more. The tapping of his keyboard is loud and rushed; the backspace being pressed frequently. If only he could erase his past mistakes as easily as he could cause these letters on his screen to vanish, he'd be happy. Maybe then he'd do things differently and successfully win you over.

Unfortunately, there's no delete option available in real life, so he settles on Google for advice. He can't go to his friends about this, after all. Asking you about how to solve his love issues _concerning you_ isn't a great idea, either. Although, he's certain you'd listen intently to every word that escaped his lips, offering a comforting comment when necessary and reassuring him that everything would be okay for him. This time, however, things wouldn't be okay, and he wouldn't have you to convince him otherwise.

A laugh laced with bitterness emits from his lips and he cracks a pitiful smile. He sends you a message, but hacks into the app to erase any trace of it ever existing. Luciel would rather drown in his sorrows alone for eternity than let you hear his true thoughts. At least, that's what he would've thought before the beer. Alcohol clouds judgement, after all - and this time, the reasonable side of him has been completely flung out of the window. It was time for him to act upon his selfishness, and get something off his chest that he's been longing to for a while now.

**23:48**

After Googling a few more helpful tips associated with his issues — and by tips, he means precise details on how to confess — he presses the call button. A mere second passes and he is already apprehensive. His gaze averts from his trembling hands to the clock on his wall, and a frown washes over his face.

It's almost midnight: you're probably asleep.

Another few seconds pass and he gives up all hope of you answering, before the distant ringing is suddenly replaced by silence. The silence is soon interrupted by your tired voice, and 707 considers hanging up there and then.

“Are you okay?” You finally ask, genuine worry present in your voice that causes Luciel to sigh. A shaky breath leaves his mouth and he runs his fingers through his hair in attempt to calm his nerves. “Luciel... Hello?”

“No... I'm not...” He begins, and you can sense the distress evident in every syllable he utters. You can also sense that he is drunk. He is aware that you won't end the call upon hearing his confession, and takes this as an opportunity to withhold spilling his feelings for as long as possible. In order to calm his nerves, he moves to sit down on his bed; resting his head against his wall.

“Why’s tha—” He doesn't allow you to finish your inquiry, and instead lets out a laugh. He isn't mocking you; he is poking fun at himself.

“Bahahahaha but you don't care about me...” Seven bites down on his lower lip in order to suppress his sobs. “You only care about [Yoosung/Jumin/Zen/Jaehee].... I'm nothing...”

“That's not true!” You protest, like the good person you are. Luciel ignores it, because he knows you don't mean it in the way he wants you to.

“My heart's crumbled into bread crumbs...” This sounds like his usual joking comment but, due to the simultaneous laughing and sobbing you hear over the phone, it's blatantly clear that he's being serious.

“What are you...” You're shocked; almost rendered completely speechless. You owe it to him to continue talking, so you don't waste another second in silence. “What are you trying to say, Luciel?”

“I love it when you say my name,” his laughter ceases, yet the sadness in his voice remains. “In fact, I... I love it when you say anything... You could insult me for hours on end and I'd fall in love with you even more just because you're talking to me... Bahahaha... Ignore that, I'm just... We're friends, right?”

You find it difficult to keep up with his drunk rambling but you listen closely. “Yes, we're friends.” Your statement sounds more like a question due to the confusion you currently feel. A pause ensues.

“That's what I thought,” he mumbles, almost silent. “I just wish you weren't in love with him... I just wish you were free... I just wish that you'd fall in love with me... Bahaha, that rhymes... Maybe I should write you a love poem?”

“Is that... how you really feel?”

“Hm, I don't know... This might just be one of the notorious 707's pranks.” He's the only one laughing, though. You know he wouldn't trick you like this.

“I'm sorry but I—”

“Can't return my feelings? I already knew... Why do you think I'm in this state? My heart isn't just breadcrumbs because I crushed it willingly.” A hopeless sigh can be heard. “This is sad... Ha... Why isn't it possible to hack into hearts? If it was... you'd be head over heels for me right now.”

“Luciel, I truly am sorry... You're a great g—” You're cut off once again, but you don't mind.

“Wait, did you hack into my heart!? ... I always knew you were special, [Y/N].” He's cracking pathetic jokes in order to distract himself from the pain he's currently feeling.

“Please, I'm not worth yo—”

“Not worth my time? True... I don't have enough time to offer to you. Live fast and die young, remember?” He reminds you of something he typed in the chat in the past. He knows you'll remember, and that's why he said it. He knows you too well. “If you loved me back I'd probably reconsider my plans.”

“Hey... That's a selfish comment don't you think, Luciel?” He hears the pain in your voice, and it only serves to deepen his.

“Ouch, I've been stabbed,” he presses his hand against his heart jokingly, but realises he truly does feel pain there. “I can't bear to live after hearing such a rude remark leave your lips.”

You sigh, realising your choice of words was perhaps too cruel. “I'm sorry.”

“Nope. I don't accept that,” he shakes his head, “you have to properly tend to my wounds or else I'll never forgive you.”

“And how do I do that?”

“That's easy... All you have to say are the magic words!” He exclaims merrily, and you wonder if he's no longer saddened by your rejection. Perhaps this was just a prank, after all?

“... And those are?”

“’I. Love. You.’” He says those words slowly; pausing for a few seconds between each one. His heart is racing, hammering ferociously against his ribcage. He eagerly awaits your response, hoping not to be disappointed. 

“Luciel...” He takes that as a refusal, but isn't willing to give up.

“Don't worry, you don't have to mean them... It's just to ensure I'm properly healed, okay~?” He seems happy, but that's only because this means the world to him. It's probably the only opportunity he'll ever receive to hear those words come from you and be directed towards him. There's no way in hell he's allowing you not to say them. “Now hurry! Ya don't want me to bleed out, do ya?”

“Hmph, alright then. I love you, Luciel.” You find yourself blushing. But.... that's only because this situation is embarrassing. There can't be another reason for it, right?

“I love you more,” he chuckles, a grin now adorning his countenance. For now, he'll trick himself into thinking you actually mean those words. Even if he isn't the one you really love, it's acceptable to pretend he is for once, right?

“You're a dork.”

“True,” he sincerely agrees. “And I'm recording this call, by the way!” He quickly adds.

“ _Luciel, don't_ —”

“Anyway, it's late. You should sleep. I'm going now... Fall asleep thinking about me, okay?...” He can't bear to hear what you're about to say. “707 makes his exit! BAAM~”

He presses the end button before you can get a word in, because he knows if you reject him once more he won't get any sleep. After burdening you with his feelings, all he can do is frown. At least, now he'll finally be on your mind for once, right? He hopes that he's the last thought you have before you sleep, as it'll make that call worth it.

 

 


End file.
